


no fruit or flower so sweet

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: It's not specifically said but Izo is trans, M/M, Mild Religious Imagery, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Short little piece of Hawkins/Izo smut.
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Izou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	no fruit or flower so sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoBladeBae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/gifts).



Izo’s head falls to the side as his dark eyes go wide and his lips part in a noise that’s caught somewhere between a gasp and a cry of pleasure. There’s no words that can begin to describe his pleasure, warmth against his skin and sheer fucking  _ heat _ everywhere inside of him. His entire body feels like a star on the verge of exploding, energy hot and ethereal as it presses in on him while trying to radiate outwards in the same moment. He breathes out a sigh, the sounds shaky and soft as an early winter snowfall.

His partner’s hands feel like fire on his skin, rough and intoxicatingly bruising as they hold onto Izo’s ass, helping him move up and down as Izo is pierced on the thick length of his bedmate's cock. Even with his hands behind him, gripping onto the strong thighs as tight as he can, his partner is the one holding most of Izo’s weight as his arms shake from the wonderful sensations that are coursing through his body like lightning through raindrops, each nerve ending lit up like starlight. While he had been able to hold himself up when he first began to ride, the way he’s being touched on both the inside and out has him trembling in the face of desire. 

A guttural sound of too-much-yet-not-enough satisfaction as Izo’s roughly rammed into again. “Fuck, Hawkins,” Izo breathes, the words rolling over his tongue and lips like smoke from the fire that’s lit inside of him. “Keep going, you feel so good stretching me out around your cock- Nh-”

“Oh, I will, Izo. Have faith,” Hawkins replies, and though he’s breathing just as hard, Izo can see the wicked way that his lips pull a smile. Pulling Izo back down onto his cock, Hawkins grunts as he feels Izo’s muscles squeeze around him, providing a perfect velvet-vice grip that drives the Magician’s pace on, faster and rougher. Bodies hot and minds dizzy with lust, both pirates work to move Izo’s body up and down on the length that strikes him like a blacksmith’s hammer on hot metal.

A low laugh passes through Izo’s lips as his fingernails dig into the thick of the muscles on Hawkins’ legs. “I’m not sure that faith or anything so holy has any place here,” Izo replies as he purposefully crashes his hips against Hawkins, stormy waves crashing against the cliffs.

Izo is tight and hot around Hawkins, and the sensation is otherworldly, something that Hawkins can find no name or proper word for. Maybe there’s a fitting term in another language on another world in a different galaxy, something far more elegant than the baser noises that escape his throat, but in their world, in his tongue, the closest thing he can use to describe the sensation is the moans that float from his lips like lily-pads on water. “I believe that there is.” Rocking up into Izo’s movements, Hawkins grinds himself against Izo’s inner walls, relishing in the way the gunman tightens around him. “Given that you,” he rumbles between thrusts, eyes like red-painted roses fixed on Izo’s gaze, “are  _ divine.” _

Though his lipstick has long been smeared, Izo’s sensual grin is still visible through the blotted red as he says, “What a flatterer you are. Perhaps if you can make me cum, I’ll show you just how holy sin can make you feel.” Sly words, silver tongue, clever as knife and diamond; Izo knows his virtues, and knows that Hawkins poses the same ones. He’s always to take a partner with whom he can dance with their mind and battle with their body, or vice versa, should the situation arise.

“There won’t be any ‘perhaps’ on that statement, only ‘when,’” Hawkins replies, and though his words sound cocky, Izo knows of the Magician’s persistence, and knows it first hand and knows it  _ oh so well. _ “I have promised you an unforgettable night, and I refuse to go back on that vow.” Izo may be a mystery to most, a beautiful figure just out of sight like a hallucination just beyond the treeline, but Hawkins exists deep within that same forest, and he knows - more than most ever will - what it is that such ethereal and untouchable spirits crave.

As Izo sinks back down onto Hawkins’ member again, he knows that this - this moment, this pleasure, this overwhelming heat boiling in his stomach - is only the beginning of the night. “Perfect,” Izo chuckles, a star in a body as he leans in close, “Then we’ll get to see what lies beyond the bright light on the horizon tonight.”


End file.
